


Unsent

by Space_ninja



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depressed Akabane Karma, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_ninja/pseuds/Space_ninja
Summary: "He keeps telling himself some day I'm going to do it, that day has yet to come. "A really short thing
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Unsent

"Message unsent" Karma threw his phone across the room. Why the fuck was it so hard? Why couldn't he just talk to people? He felt like screaming, sobbing, laughing. He wanted to talk to people, to tell them how he felt. He wanted to open up, really, but the coward in him made him question every word, regret every sentence, and eventually he'd unsend the message. Paragraphs of emotions and insecurities only one button away from being in the open but he cant. That's too much to put on the other person, its better just to suffer in silence. Its better to lie or let the other person open the door to a conversation instead of doing that himself. He could try to talk to some people, sometimes it would go well. The hardest one to talk to is Nagisa. He was special, the others could leave but he couldn't. There was so much Karma wanted to say, so much he wanted to tell him but he couldn't. Maybe he was afraid of Nagisa leaving, or dismissing him. So many messages unsent, so many letters, notes, phone calls. The second he thinks he has the courage he loses it. He trades it in favor of cowardice. He keeps telling himself some day I'm going to do it, that day has yet to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
